DESCRIPTION: (Taken directly from the application) The overall goal of the GRASP Molecular Biology Core has been to facilitate utilization of molecular biological techniques by center investigators and to introduce new approaches to digestive disease research. The objectives of the core are to encourage the use of state of the art molecular biological approaches for digestive disease research, to help investigators identify appropriate strategies for their own research, and to encourage established and new investigators to extend their research into digestive disease related research.